A Second Chance
by Dragonball X Avalon
Summary: The Gods witness the Prince kill the Dragon Queen. This is not what they intended. So the Gods decide to fix the error. Or, my response to the GOT finale, cause they should have ruled together.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey! Old man, wake the fuck up! HEY!"

The Old God of Westeros opened his eyes, staring at the figure of the Warrior standing before him.

"What is it you twit? I was sleeping." He said, and the Warrior snorted.

"No duh. That's all you Old Gods ever do. No wonder the Starks are the only ones who pray to you." He replied, and the Old God rolled his eyes.

"The Starks are an honorable family. Who worships you new gods again? Ah yes, now I remember. The fucking Lannisters. Dishonorable cunts except for Jamie and Tyrion. And need I remind of your servant The High Sparrow?" He asked, and the Warrior winced. The High Sparrow was a lunatic, who should never have been allowed to gain as much power as he had. Honestly, what kind of god's did the man think he and the rest of the Seven were? They were most certainly not the 'carve our sigil into your forehead and have women walk naked through the streets' type of god's thank you very much!

"Now what do you want?" The Old God asked.

"To fix the mistake that was just made in the world of men." He replied, and the Old God rolled his eyes again.

"You know we do not interfere in the-"

"The Prince just murdered The Dragon Queen." The Warrior said, and the Old God's eyes widened.

"No. That can't be right. They were to rule together, to bring about a golden age of peace in the Seven Kingdoms."

"I know that you twat. But thanks to the idiocy of some of our other subjects, namely the Red Wolf, and the Spider, the Prince has killed the Dragon Queen and we are left with the Three-Eyed Raven, who need I remind you was to be key advisor to the Prince and the Dragon Queen, on the throne of Westeros. Well, except for the North. The Red Wolf declared the North an independent kingdom, which she now rules as Queen."

"While I get the North becoming independent, the rest of what you just said is a complete fucking disaster!" The Old God shouted, and The Warrior shook his head.

"Clearly. Now, I suggest that we act like the Gods we are and fix it!"

"For once you and I agree on something. Vey well. The New and the Old Gods will work to fix this."

* * *

Jon Snow opened his eyes, preparing for another day. Another day of helping Tormund and the rest of the Free Folk build their home north of Castle Black. Another day of trying to work until he passed out from exhaustion. That was the only time he didn't dream. The only time he didn't dream of Daenerys Targaryen, of the knife that he drove into her could still see the shock in her eyes as he had betrayed her. He had kissed her, proclaimed that she was and always would be his Queen, and then he had killed her. A part of him said that he had been given no choice, that once Daenerys had burned Kings Landing she couldn't be saved. And to a degree her words had proven that. But a larger part of him couldn't help but wonder….If he had called her his Queen and kissed her, if he had not taken her life, could he have brought her back from the madness that had taken hold after the death of her oldest friend and two of her dragon's? After his own rejection? After Varys had betrayed her by penning a letter to the realm about Jon's true heritage? Could he have saved her?

"Jon?"

Jon looked up, mouth dropping open in shock. He was no longer in the tent that he had called home for the past several months. He was once more on Dragonstone, looking into the eyes of the woman he loved. The eyes of his Queen. But it had not been she who had spoken. It had been Tyrion Lannister, a Tyrion Lannister who still wore the badge of office that signified him as Hand of the Queen. Davos and Jorah were beside him, with Missandei standing in her usual place to the left of Daenerys.

"Yes Tyrion?"

"The Lord Hand was just asking if you were still with us. You seemed distracted." Davos said, and Jon shook his head.

"No. I'm fine. My apologies."

"No need to apologize. But perhaps it is time we took a break. We could all use some rest." Daenerys said.

One by one her advisor's filed out of the room, until Jon was the only one left with the Queen. He made to leave as well, stopping at the sound of her voice.

"Hold a moment."

He froze, turning to face her, only to find that she had walked around the table and was now close enough for him to touch. He wanted so desperately to pull her into his arms, to kiss her and assure himself that this was not another of his dreams that would end with him holding her dead body in his arms. However, her glare pinned his arms to his sides, and her words turned his heart to ice.

"You killed me."

**A/N: So this is my response to the GOT series finale! Cause while I still believe Game of Thrones is one of the greatest shows ever, what they did with Daenerys just hurts. I know that Tyrion's explanation about Daenerys killing evil men made sense, but that fact remains that they were EVIL. So yeah, Jon and Daenerys will get their happy ending in this fic. In my heart, they were meant to rule together!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Your Grace-"

"You killed me. You looked me in the eye, kissed me and called me your Queen, and then you plunged a dagger into my heart."

He looked into her eyes, wanting more than anything to deny her word's. To deny the truth in them. The truth of his treason. But he couldn't.

"Yes. I did." He whispered, the words feeling worse than the swords that had pierced his body the night he had been betrayed by his own men.

"An honest answer. Now tell me Jon Snow, why shouldn't I order your execution? You've already killed me once." She said, her eyes never leaving his own. She was staring at him so intently that he thought she may be able to see into his soul. He was silent for a moment, considering his words. Words that could hopefully mean another chance with the woman he loved, or a swift death at her hands.

"It's true I betrayed you. But I never lied to you. You are my Queen, and you always will be." He said, and she scoffed.

"Pretty words. Your mouth says one thing, but your actions say another." She said, and he glared.

"I killed you because you were turning into the very thing you never wanted to be. Or can you honestly tell me that burning King's Landing to the ground was always your intent?"

She glared back at him, but didn't answer. After a moment he continued speaking, his tone softened.

"You had fully grown dragons for over a year. You could have gone and burned King's Landing and won the Iron Throne well before you and I ever met. But you didn't. You're better than that. And I'm so sorry I failed to remind you of that. I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you when you needed me the most."

Daenerys could hear the sincerity in his words, and her glare softened slightly. She was still furious, but she could see the anguish and self-loathing in his eyes. He truly hated what he had done to her, and he was right in one respect. The monster that she had become, The Mad Queen who had turned King's Landing into a pile of ashes...She had never wanted to become that person. She wasn't sure how to reconcile the two halves of herself, her heart and her mind. Both were warring within her, battling for control. Her heart wanted to take this man into her arms, to trust what he said, what she saw in his eyes. He hated what he had done, but he still loved her. He was still the man who had made love to her by the waterfall. He was still the same man who had committed his people to her cause. In her heart, she wanted to forgive him.

Her mind was a different story. In her mind, she heard his words. He was Aegon Targaryen, sixth of his name. He was the son of her brother Raeghar, and as such, he was the rightful heir to the iron throne. She remembered what he had said. He had told her he didn't want the throne. She had responded that it didn't matter what he wanted. Whether he wanted the throne or not, there would be those who would want to see him sit upon it. Particularly in the North. Tormund had called Jon King Crow. No doubt a reference to his time as Lord Commander of the Night's Watch, an affectionate name between comrades and allies. However, that didn't change the truth of the matter. The truth was that the Free Folk followed Jon. They served in her army in the battle against the white walkers, but he was their commander, their leader. The same was true of the North. Lyanna Mormont had said she would have no ruler but Jon. Even Jon's own sister's Arya and Sansa had been rather cool to her.

Given all they had suffered, was that truly such a shock? Would her advisors, would her family have not reacted in a similar fashion if she had brought Jon to Mereen and said that she was bending the knee? Would her people have stood for that?.

She felt a fire stir inside of her, the Targaryan temper flaring again. Her people never would have been forced to stand for that. She was their Queen. She was the rightful ruler of the Seven Kingdoms. That was something Jon had not disputed. He had bent the knee to her, his only concern being the threat of the undead. He had trusted her, trusted in her vision for what the world could be.

But he had also trusted his sisters with the truth, even though she had begged he keep it to himself. He made a mistake, that was true. A costly mistake. However, he had still trusted her, and she in turn, had trusted him.

The question was, could she trust him again? She knew that question would take time to answer, just as it would take him time to trust her again.

There was, however, one question that could be answered now. She reached out and placed her hand on his arm, looking into his eyes.

"You said that I am your Queen. But is that all that I am to you?"

**A/N: So I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! I know the pacing of the story may seem a little slow, but I really want to do these characters justice. I want Jon and Dany to be able to find their way back to each other, and I want it to feel earned. I hope you all agree. Please read and review, and the next chapter will be up soon!**


End file.
